


her father's daughter [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Zuko (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and zuko adores her, cold read podfic, fluffier than it sounds, izumi adores her father, izumi finds out how zuko got his scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Izumi loved that scar. When she was too young to know what it was, she had smeared red paint over one eye and stuck a paper five-pronged crown in her ponytail. Dad didn’t like it. She didn’t understand why, until he explained what a scar was and why it hurt him to see her pretending to have one.And now this man was going to give her one for real.The smoke burned her throat. She choked, crying too hard now to form proper sentences, too scared to say anything other than,“Dad.”Or: After Izumi is the target of an assassination attack, Zuko is left to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	her father's daughter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [her father's daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748203) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



> Thank you so much [aloneintherain](https://captainkirkk.tumblr.com/) for having a blanket permission statement for transformative works! Thank you also [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin) for introducing me to the concept of a cold read podfic! This is less of a cold read and more of a luke-warm read, because I did start over when I fluffed out in the second paragraph, but shh, an attempt was made! Also I added music, but I didn't actually take anything out, so the edits are minor!

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4j8i9tjz53cypgf/her_father%2527s_daughter.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/her-fathers-daughter/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider letting the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748203), or leaving me some feedback in the comments! I always love to hear from you, and if you have any suggestions for fics you'd like me to record in the future, or just want to say hi, I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The music is [Army Of One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE6vs4jqXWc%22) by Coldplay


End file.
